The Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor The Eleventh Doctor was the eleventh incarnation of theTime Lord known as the Doctor. He was erratic in behaviour and very alien compared to his previous incarnation, yet he retained his youthful vigour for defending the universe. Shortly after he began his travels, this incarnation of the Doctor encountered and gained his first companion, Amy Pond and later, Rory Williams. REGENERATION The Doctor's tenth incarnation regenerated some time after absorbing a vast amount of radiation. He returned to his TARDIS to do so and the energy release cau sed damage to ship. Slightly addled by the regeneration, the new incarnation did not immediately realize the TARDIS was on fire and about to crash. Once he did, he actually seemed to enjoy the thrill of the moment, gleefully calling out "Geronimo!" as his TARDIS plummeted to Earth. (DW: The End of Time) Meeting Amy Landing on Earth, the Doctor met Amy Pond, who helped him to capture Prisoner Zero for the Atraxi. Two years later, the Doctor returned to Amy to take her on an adventure. Unknown to him, the Doctor had arrived the night before her wedding. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Adventures with Amy and Rory For their first trip, the Doctor took Amy Pond to the late 32nd century on the Starship UK, where he and Amy saved a Star Whale from the unintentional cruelty of the Starship's inhabitants. While preparing to leave''Starship UK'', the Doctor got a phone call from Winston Churchill, after which the Doctor and Amy headed off to World War IILondon. (DW: The Beast Below)Arriving a month after the call, the Doctor and Amy met Churchill, who revealed to the Doctor two Daleks that had survived the Medusa Cascade incident. The Daleks attempted to destroy Earth using a bomb. The Doctor and Amy managed to deactivate the bomb, but the Daleks escaped anyway, planning their next stratagem. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) The Doctor and Amy then saved London from the Space Leeches by leading them to his TARDIS to take them to another planet. (DWA: Attack of the Space Leeches!) The Doctor and Amy then travelled to the Blue Boar Services in 1959, where they encountered a gang of teenage Petrolions. The Doctor tricked them by waiting until they ran out of fuel, and changed the direction of the fuel, taking the Petrolions off of their bikes. He then ordered them to return to their home planet. (DWA: Madness on the M1!) Restarting the Universe After once again meeting up with River Song, the Doctor was lured toStonehenge. At Stonehenge, a group of the Doctor's enemies (including Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Judoons andAtraxi) trapped the Doctor inside a prison known as the Pandorica in an attempt to stop the TARDIS from exploding. The TARDIS exploded anyway and every star in the universe began to go supernova. (DW:The Pandorica Opens) The Doctor was released from the Pandorica by an Auton copy of Rory on the orders of the Doctor's future self, using his future self's sonic screwdriver. Using River's vortex manipulator, the Doctor then worked out a way to fix the universe's destruction by using the Pandorica. The Doctor flew the Pandorica into the heart of the TARDIS' explosion. The Doctor then woke up in the TARDIS one week prior, rewinding through his timestream until he was erased from history. The Doctor was then remembered back into existence by Amy with the help of River's diary. After Amy's wedding, the Doctor set off with Amy and Rory for new adventures. (DW: The Big Bang) Category:Doctor Who Humans